


【哈德】Engraved

by Verdureee



Series: 哈德车集 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Harry, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 德拉科在一场风雨中出现在哈利的门口，浑身湿透，身处情潮。他来的时候带着一个印记，走的时候带着另一个。





	【哈德】Engraved

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来打算开始学习写虐，结果脑情节的时候德拉科非得跑出来大声嚷嚷日我日我。  
我一脸懵逼，只好从了他（而且剧情和虐都被德拉科吃掉了）。  
预警：OOC。文风在矫情和黄暴间反复横跳。

1.

德拉科是在一场暴雨中过来的。

他是如此的湿，袍子上也许有好几朵云的雨水。他全身被冰凉的雨水浸透了，因为寒冷与情热打着抖。他的脸颊烫得像火，手却冻得如冰。他在哈利接住他的那一刻就整个人软倒在他的怀里，像只猫一样发出一声呜咽，然后将滴着水的发丝蹭到哈利的脸颊上。

“发生什么了，马尔福？”哈利一边撩开他的头发一边说，“梅林——你可是个巫师，你至少该用个防水咒？”马尔福从他的肩膀上抬起头来，眯着灰色的眼睛看着他，慢吞吞地说，“不记得了，烧坏了——说起来你真的想让一个发情期的Omega对自己施咒吗，波特？”

发情期。哈利半张着嘴呆在原地。是的，那的确是马尔福的味道，刚刚出炉的、酸甜的柠檬挞的香气。那气味之前在雨里被冲淡了，现在德拉科进来了，门关上了，壁炉里的火熏染了，就渐渐浓郁了起来，在哈利的鼻翼间打着转。

“你——坐，”哈利支支吾吾道，那只本来打算环着德拉科的腰的手不知所措起来，迷茫地停在半空，“也许你该去泡个澡？”

德拉科冷哼了一声，“我偷偷从庄园溜出来跑到这里，真的吗？让我去泡澡？”

哈利吞咽了一口。他和德拉科的关系进行了有一段时间了，不过斯莱特林始终不温不火不咸不淡，他在哈利凑上来吻他时不会躲开，却也不会主动吻他。他们为对方做过手活，但当哈利试图脱下德拉科的上衣时，斯莱特林却毫不犹豫地打开了他的手。哈利觉得德拉科大抵是把他放在某张候补名单里，却不敢真的去问。

但德拉科的的确确在这个暴雨天落难般地逃到了他的家里，站在他的大厅里，烧红的、微恼的脸上同时写着“Fuck me, Potter”和“Go fuck yourself, Potter”。

“所以你来这里是……”

德拉科轻嗤一声，“你一定要逼我说出来吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇，然后凑到了哈利的耳边，“卧室在哪边？还是说沙发也可以？”

他把吻印在了哈利的脸颊。

“德拉科，”哈利喘息了一声，吻住了斯莱特林还未来得及退开的嘴唇，将自己的硬挺抵到德拉科的双腿间磨蹭。德拉科呻吟了一声，本能的夹紧了腿根。他双臂环住了哈利的脖子，手伸到了那头臭名昭著的黑发之间，像个混蛋似的拉扯着哈利的头发。湿漉漉的袍子被扯开，然后哈利将手顺着德拉科的后腰抚摸到了他的屁股。德拉科在哈利往那温软的肉穴里塞入第一根手指时只是无力地哼哼了一声，整个人甚至软得站不起来。

他们很快将战场转移到了沙发上。德拉科整个人也像是吸收了这个雨天的太多水气似的。他在哈利干他的时候哭，在哈利不干他的时候也哭。湿乎乎的肉穴和他一起啜泣着，边淌着水边抽抽噎噎。他在哈利插进来的时候发出细软的尖叫，用膝盖抵着哈利的胸口不让他完全覆压上来，在哈利抽出去时又急不可耐地勾着他的腰，用颤抖的双腿讨好地磨蹭着。他仿佛再也忍受不了哈利压进他初被破开的后穴时的钝痛，却又仿佛再也不愿意他离开。湿透的衬衣紧紧贴在他身上，隐隐洇出美好的轮廓。他比哈利记忆中的还要瘦一些，也或许是哈利的错觉。他隔着衣服揪起德拉科的一只乳头揉捏，用温热的鼻息抚慰着另外一只，然后缓缓用牙齿磨碾起来。德拉科的乳尖被他吸咬得挺立起来。他乱七八糟地哭着，性器却被插得高高翘起，因为哈利咬的那一口甚至还跳动了一下。

哈利伸出手去拽德拉科的衬衣。在他的手挨到德拉科的衣服上的时候，斯莱特林几乎是立马清醒了。那种炽烈的、属于情热中的Omega的神情潮水一样从他的脸上退了下去，他又重新冻结起来，发抖的腿挣脱开哈利抚摸着他的腿根的手。“不要，”他嘶嘶道，用手臂压上衬衣的下摆，“不要，波特。”

哈利听过德拉科说过这个词很多次，在大多数时候那不是他的字面意思，但这一次他是认真的，他听起来甚至是惊慌的。“呃，好的？”他眨了眨眼睛，压下了疑问。安全、保护、爱，他试图用信息素向德拉科传递着。德拉科放松了下来，虽然只有一点点。他透过浅色的眼睫用那双水洗过的银灰色眼睛沉默地审视着他，一秒，两秒，他突然挑起一个坏笑，将哈利推了起来让他一屁股跌到床上，然后施施然起身坐到了他的大腿上。

德拉科半跪起身子，居高临下地看着他，他将双腿在哈利面前缓缓分开，将哈利的手按在他的屁股上。被插得殷红冒水的洞口主动包裹上了哈利硬得发疼的阴茎。他坐得很慢，一只手扶着哈利的肩膀，一只手微微撩起衬衣下摆，不足以让Alpha窥见他的腰与前胸，只让他瞥见他的性器和露出的一小片奶白色的下腹。

哈利被那饥渴地吞吃着他的后穴吸得头皮发麻，他紧紧抓着德拉科的臀瓣，不想因为自己的粗鲁而惊吓到他。德拉科在哈利的怀里摇动着身体，纤细的腰肢在哈利的手下柔软地摆动，“你在我里面跳动，”他轻声笑起来，好像这是一件多么有趣的事情，“波特，你是真的受不了一点撩拨。”他狡猾地看着哈利发红的脸，然后凑上来，十足勾引意味的歪着脑袋，“你不该给你火辣的Omega一点赏赐吗？”

那是哈利第一次听到德拉科这么说。你的Omega，他说。那么自然的，仿佛那些偶尔的疏离从未曾存在。而当哈利之后真的开始发狠地干他，就像德拉科八成早早筹划好的那样时，那是出于和德拉科以为的不一样的理由。

“受不了，受不了——”德拉科软着嗓子求他，哭得打起嗝来，他将被咬得红肿的嘴唇送上去，试图唤起他的Alpha的一点怜惜。可是他被无情地打开的后穴紧紧地绞着哈利的阴茎，一点都不像需要怜惜的样子。他在哈利每次直直插到他的敏感点时咒骂他，却没有真正试图并起大开的双腿。他靠在哈利怀里被操射了一次，高潮因为哈利在期间一刻不断的抽插来得绵长得惊人。

所以这是和德拉科做爱的感觉，哈利想，那甚至比他任何一次飞行的感觉还要好上一个霍格沃兹。在开始几乎昏了头脑的一顿抽插后，他终于开始心疼起他的Omega来，即使他嘴上再能说，德拉科毕竟还是第一次，又是那么汹涌的情潮，甚至还是过来找他的，任何一样都足够累倒他了。哈利想了想自己压着无力反抗的第一次的Omega这样折腾，也觉得有点脸红。他握住了德拉科的手，轻轻去吮吸德拉科颈侧的腺体。

“别——”德拉科突然又显露出惊惧的样子，在哈利身上慌乱地扭动着身子，“不要——不要标记。”

他们会发现，他们会杀了我，他们会杀了我——

哈利睁大眼睛，紧紧抱住怀里颤抖的斯莱特林，将嘴唇轻轻贴上他同样颤抖的嘴唇，“你在害怕吗？”他有些惊奇地发现自己的声音里居然有些破碎，“是因为——”他吞咽了一口，联想到德拉科一直固执地不让他掀开他的上衣，他突然间不敢说了，毕竟说出来又能改变些什么呢？他不能重新回到那时候，收回那句神锋无影，然后接下他应得的那个钻心剜骨。

他们在之后没怎么说话。屋子里安静了起来，自那之后的一段时间，只有炉火偶尔发出的一两声劈啪，德拉科纷乱的喘息和低啜，还有哈利在高潮时窒在喉咙间的一句德拉科。

2.

他们在这之后又做过几次，德拉科没有再让哈利进入过他，他们通常只是缩在沙发上，缓慢地、缓慢地互相做着手活。有一次德拉科被他弄到一半时滑下了沙发。他半跪在地上，用柔软的唇瓣去磨蹭哈利的性器，然后闭着眼睛将哈利含了进去。那时他甚至连那件价格不菲的外袍都没有脱，过长的衣摆垂落在地上散成一个圆，像一朵盛开的黑花鸢尾。哈利一只手扶着他的下巴，用拇指抚摸他鼓起的苍白脸颊，一只手轻轻放在德拉科抓着他的大腿的手上。德拉科事实上并不怎么会口交，他在牙齿磕到哈利的性器时耳朵尖都红了，却还要装出一副老道的样子。他很安静，也或许那是因为这时他根本说不了话。他一下一下地吞咽着，将哈利吸吮得一点都没剩。

哈利在高潮之后亲吻了他，用手指打开他，抵住他最柔软的一部分。其实德拉科在哈利碰到他的后面时就已经很湿了，也许倘若哈利没有一时兴起，他就会直到回到家里都这么湿着。

那晚德拉科没有和他一起睡觉。他在哈利用手把他的后穴搅弄了个遍后走了，不顾哈利的挽留。哈利牵着他幻影移形，在马尔福庄园门口亲吻了他的脸颊和他道别。哈利一直知道有一部分德拉科是不属于他的，而如果德拉科想在余生只靠接吻度日，哈利也不会拒绝。

也有一天晚上哈利梦到了盥洗室。他在战后第一次从梦中惊醒，在他的手心里发现了德拉科的手，穿着睡袍的斯莱特林皱着眉，“怎么了，波特，”他问，“你在叫我。”

那只滑腻的手想偷偷抽开，但哈利紧紧攥着它。他朝德拉科道歉，抚摸着德拉科的腹部，在他的想象中轻触着一道一道浅色的伤痕。

“别傻了，波特，”德拉科打断了他的道歉，朝他翻了个白眼，“我们都知道那时我们两个蠢到一定要有一个受伤，而且不，不是那个原因。你太高估自己了。”

波特睁着亮绿色的眼睛看着他，寻求一个解释。

德拉科看了他一会儿，挫败地叹了口气，在被子底下踢了踢哈利的脚，“你会恨这个的。”他咕哝道。

他开始解他的衣带，手微微有点颤抖。他的身体在月光下几乎在发着光，哈利急切地从他露出来的锁骨看到前胸和小腹——一切都安然无恙，他松了口气，然后看到他的侧腰。

他的目光顿住了。在那曲线美好的、纤细的腰肢上，有一道道凌乱的、刀割似的伤疤。

伏地魔。那些伤疤尖叫道。

哈利在那个晚上搂着德拉科。他什么都没有问，只是用信息素安抚着他的Omega，然后将手一遍一遍轻柔地抚摸过德拉科的腰，直到德拉科在他怀里睡着。

3.

第二天哈利醒来时德拉科整个人趴在他身上懒洋洋地看着他。德拉科说了哪些伤疤的来历。伏地魔因为马尔福庄园的那件事情迁怒于他。他很简单地说。事件描述比当年被巴克比克踢那么一下简单了个百八十倍。

哈利将手抚上德拉科的腰，德拉科瑟缩了一下想要躲开，但哈利按住了他。“别动，”他说，”Let me.”

他将德拉科压在床上，亲吻了德拉科的侧腰，轻轻咬着，力度不足以刺破他的皮肤却足以留下齿痕。“他不能对你做任何事情，”哈利说，“他死得比石头还死。他将名字刻在你身上，恰恰证明你的忠诚不属于他，甚至他都知道这一点。你是我的，你属于光明。”

德拉科颤了一下，然后轻哼了一声。“我不属于光明，”然后他又用那样狡黠的目光打量着哈利，“不过另外一半我可以考虑。”

他的膝盖轻巧地往上一顶，抵到哈利的腿间。他们又做了一次，德拉科在哈利顶进来时起先下意识地再次用膝盖抵住哈利的前胸，不过他很快任由哈利不费多少力气掰开了他的膝盖，将它按上德拉科的身侧。

这个角度让德拉科身上所有美好的不美好的地方都展现在他眼前。他是哈利见过的破碎的东西中最美好的一件。

“你不准这么看我。”德拉科咕哝着用手捂住哈利的眼睛。

哈利将性器再次顶进德拉科的身体，德拉科呜咽了一声，那团软热乖顺地包裹住他。“我就可以，”哈利用指尖戳戳斯莱特林的脸，险些被凶狠的Omega咬掉手指，“你连我的手指都想吃？”他将食指塞进德拉科嘴里翻搅，德拉科愤怒地看着他，一口咬在他的手指上，却不敢真的用力，最终还是任由哈利的食指玩着他软软的舌头，不轻不重地在他的口腔里抽插着，被欺负得眼睛都泛起水来。

他在哈利终于舍得把手指拿出来时用一种饶有兴趣的眼光看着他，“Getting possessive, aren’t you?”

“我没有。”哈利一边矢口否认，一边一口咬上德拉科的腰。

德拉科软软地哼了一声，整个腰酥软下来，“你就承认吧，波特，你有——你弄疼我了——”

哈利停下来，将斯莱特林搂进怀里，等到德拉科开始笑起来才发现他纯粹就是想招惹哈利一下，德拉科软绵绵地蹭到他肩上，朝他暴露出苍白修长的颈部，“标记我，”他说，“标记我，别生气啦，波特，乖。”

他拍了拍哈利的脑袋。认真的吗？

哈利瞪了他一眼。

德拉科轻哼一声，“好吧，”他吞咽了一口，“是我想成为你的，刚刚那只是个借口。”

而这次他说的才是实话。

哈利在后来继续握着德拉科的腰干他。他不敢抓得太紧，担心弄伤了德拉科左腰那块敏感而脆弱的皮肤。德拉科因此在他撞击上来时上下摇动着，肉穴里被带出咕啾咕啾的水声。他的生殖腔早已被撞击得松软开来，在哈利真正埋进去时没有多疼，只是呜咽了一声就完全容纳了他。他嘟嘟囔囔地按着哈利的脑袋，直到Alpha的嘴唇顶上他的命脉，“标记我。”他又命令道。

哈利在释放时咬了他。他把德拉科抱起来，直到他正在胀大的结通过软肉直直抵进德拉科的生殖腔。德拉科的后穴在他的结成型时一直在颤抖。

4.

（德拉科视角）

在哈利逃离庄园的那一天，德拉科被用了钻心剜骨。那个本来他准备丢给波特的咒语像被施了反弹咒一样迸溅到他身上，而德拉科在被击中的那一刻就庆幸他没有真的向波特用那个咒语。他尖叫着，尖叫着，却破天荒的没有乞求。他知道那毫无助益。

伏地魔把他的名字刻在了他的腰间。他有那么多名字可以叫的，偏偏要叫一个这么长的名字，德拉科想，好像越长的名字越像什么纯血世家或者上流阶层之类的能得到尊重似的。在伏地魔将那又长又臭的名字写到e时，德拉科决定恨他。他原先并不知道还能有比黑魔印记还要丑陋的东西。

他的父亲和母亲在为他求情，这也许是他存活的唯一原因。他痛极了，整晚没有睡着。两天之后他分化了。是个Omega。德拉科没有很诧异，也或者他一向认为他太过软弱而不足以成为一个Alpha。他只是庆幸，倘若他分化的时间再早几天，他也许会有更糟糕的厄运。

他在分化的那晚整个人几乎昏厥过去。在颤抖着手试图摸到自己的魔杖时，他想起来那已经被波特抢走了。

操你，波特。他想。他的身体却可悲的因为“操”和“波特”出现在一个句子里而兴奋起来。

柠檬挞。德拉科在握住自己的性器时想，那是他从前喜欢吃的，不过他已经很久没机会碰过了。哈利喜欢的是糖浆塔。

But perhaps Draco is simply too bitter and sour to smell like treacle tarts.

知道波特是个Alpha时德拉科没有很意外，他意外的是另一个男孩对他展现出的兴趣。他喜欢被困在格兰芬多怀里的感觉，波特的信息素让他想到阳光、火焰及一切光明热烈的东西。事实上他已经太过破碎以至于难以承受这些东西。他还很年轻，可是他的左腰已经开始在阴雨天隐隐作痛了，那个丑陋的名字，毋庸置疑，和他手臂上的那枚标记一样是无法抹去的。

每次德拉科不小心看到那个名字，它都会冷冷向他说着背叛与惩罚。

他在一个雨天终于忍不住过分地想念阳光。情热拍着他的屁股怂恿着他，出去吧德拉科，去找波特，你知道他会帮你的。

在下床的时候德拉科腿脚一软差点摔在地上。他勉力地支撑着自己。太不体面啦，他脑子里的卢修斯说，你简直有损纯血家族的颜面，一只Omega，在发情期冲到非伴侣的Alpha家里乞求慰藉？

闭嘴，德拉科有气无力地说，对啊，做那个人的仆从，被关进阿兹卡班，这才是有颜面的事情啊。

他到波特家里时已经完全走不动路了。哈利一点一点安抚着他，小心地让他吃进那大小可观的性器。他其实不用那么小心的，德拉科无论怎样都会接受他。被进入的感觉是一种德拉科可以很轻易的和波特联系在一起的灼烧感。他其实被弄得很舒服，后穴一抽一抽地紧紧咬着，可是德拉科突然间莫名其妙委屈起来，那些撺掇着他跑到这里来的格兰芬多火苗熄灭之后德拉科开始后悔了，现在他知道和波特做爱是什么感觉了——他甚至不知道以后要如何独自度过一个发情期。

他将自己被烙印的黑暗面在波特面前藏起，直到他发现那给了另外一个男孩梦魇。

德拉科在那天对自己感到生气，再一次的，因为软弱。他在剥开自己的衣服时隐隐感到一阵复仇的快感。是的，看着吧，你的名字一文不值。你尽可以像个偷窥狂一样看，你这个缺少性生活的老混蛋，我会拥抱那个杀死你的人，亲吻他，和他做爱，把你的名字设成安全词，stop me if you can.你甚至不值得我背叛，因为我的忠诚从未属于你。

他微微抬起削尖的下巴，打算回答波特的一切问题，但是格兰芬多什么都没有问。睡吧，德拉科，他吻在德拉科的额头上，好像他们一起睡觉的晚上他总是做的那样，很晚了。

他轻轻抚摸着德拉科的腰，好像在抚摸一件瓷器。德拉科想要提出抗议，但是他睡着的太快了。

第二天早上德拉科醒来就压在了哈利身上。他静静地看着哈利的脸好一会儿，戳了戳黑发男孩的眼睫，然后缓慢地将嘴唇抵上他的嘴唇，就这么靠着。德拉科昨晚并没有来得及把睡袍重新穿上，于是身体相贴时哈利比他稍高一点的体温就熨了上来，舒服得让德拉科几乎又想打起盹来。

他在哈利醒前离开了他的嘴唇。那天早上他接受了波特的标记，不是因为他需要，而是因为他想要。

他在洗澡的时候用手指抚摸过颈侧波特的咬痕。那是另外一种铭刻，一个他乐于接受的。他私心里挺喜欢这个印记的，不过其实他在那天早上波特醒来前就意识到，如果有一个人能够将名字镌刻在他的灵魂上，那个人不会是伏地魔。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：哈德号是@Verdure，鸽子一只。


End file.
